Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and the manufacturing method thereof.
The main structure of a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate that are assembled together. The array substrate is provided with gate lines, data lines, and thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix. The color filter substrate is provided with black matrixes, color resin units, and a common electrode. Liquid crystal is deflected through controlling the voltage difference between the pixel electrodes of the array substrate and the common electrode of the color filter substrate. Under the adjustment by liquid crystal, the light from a backlight is modified in different grey levels, so that different images can be displayed.
Currently, in a traditional LCD, a backlight is usually required for displaying images. As a backlight takes more than ⅔ of the whole power consumption, some techniques were used to adjust the brightness of the backlight in accordance with the light intensity of the surroundings so as to lower power consumption, which, however, fails to produce satisfactory effect. In addition, a semi-transmission/semi-reflection LCD is used, but the technique is limited to “single-side displaying.”